You're A Lucky Guy, Potter
by Coyote2
Summary: Hey! It's me again. I was formally *B*u*F*f*Y*, but I changed my name. ANYWAYZ; This is a double sonfic.(2 songs) Ummm... Hermione has a crush on Harry and she goes out with Draco....ummmm.....Really sweet...sad...happy...I LOVE IT! Please R/R!!!!!


You're A Lucky Guy, Potter

**_You're A Lucky Guy, Potter_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, guys, here is another story that _may_ end up being a chapter story. I'm not promising it will. I'm just saying it _might._ I hope you like. Also this is a H/Hr and a D/Hr fic. It'll have both. I love both couples. So, if Mione doesn't end up with Harry, hell, it better be Draco!

**Disclaimers:** The song "I can't help myself" belongs to Nobody's Angel. The song: "Please Remember" Belongs to Leanne Rimes.** Disclaimers:** The song "I can't help myself" belongs to Nobody's Angel. I do not own Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, _or_ Draco Malfoy. The following characters belong to Mena Baines: Nail O'Ryan, Rosa McNally, & Clio O'Ryan.

I only own Valery Black, Colby Black, Charlie Black, Mack Black, and Sascha Granger.

**~*~**

"Hermione, I can't believe you go out with _Draco Malfoy_!" Harry shouted. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What? Is it a _crime_?" I yelled. He gazed into my eyes, and then walked closer. I had no idea what he was going to do.

"He is a _Slytherin_, and you are a- a-" 

"_Gryffindor?" _I asked with my arms crossed. He looked down at the ground. "Well-Well, yeah."

I rolled my eyes and started to walk out. Right before I reached the door I looked back at Harry. Ron was over and talking to him. He was smiling. _Smiling_! After what just happened. Was he thinking losing a friend was _funny_? I didn't!

I turned away quickly, and walked up to my dorm wondering what Harry was thinking. If he was thinking of hurting Draco. 'Let's hope not. You know who'd win.' I thought smiling. 

~*~*~_You smile a lot_

_It makes me wonder what you're thinking of cuz…_

_Baby, you're always on my mind_

_And right now I want you with me_

_Here by my side_

_With me till the end of time…~*~*~_

I plopped down onto my four-poster and pulled out my diary. As I looked through it an entry caught my eye. It was from fourth year, last year.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's me Hermione. _

_We had the Yule Ball this evening. It wasn't that bad, but it was kind of boring. Why? Well, Harry had gone with Parvetti Patil. I was stuck going with this French guy Viktor Krum, that couldn't even say my name right. Hermioninny. Ha! Doesn't he know my name?_

_ _

_Anyway, Harry looked like he had a good time. At least he did. If "Vicky" didn't ask me to the ball before Harry, I would've gone with him. Not that weird French guy, or that redheaded dweeb. I hope YOU had fun. Well, by._

_ _

_Love,_

Hermione R. Granger 

Okay, now you know. I have a crush on Harry. I love Draco a lot, though. I guess it is right that when you're a teenager things are harder. Especially, when you have a boy friend and a best friend whom you're falling in love with.

_ _

_~*~*~I just can't help myself I'm falling in love with you._

_(Love, love)_

_It doesn't matter what you say and do._

_(No matter what you say, No matter what you do)_

_Just give me a chance_

_And I know I'll make you understand why…_

_I just can't help my self I'm falling in love with you. ~*~*~_

_ _

The next morning on my way to the Great Hall, I ran into Draco… literally. Pansy laughed her head of as _I_ hit the ground. Draco opened his eyes to see who he had hit. When he saw it was me he quickly got up and helped me up. Yeah, there were stares from the Slytherins…duh! They totally despised of me, and I them. 

He smiled at me, making me blush. I smiled back. 

"Sorry, you know, about that…" He trailed off. I held his hand in mine. "Thanks for doing that, even though the Slytherins were there, too." I said still smiling. This time _he_ blushed.

Just as Harry and Ron walked in… he kissed me. I closed my eyes and returned the kiss as gently as he had kissed me. His hands rested on my back. I ran my fingers through his hair. Finally, after awhile we were pulled back into reality. 

"I love you, Hermione." Hw whispered kissing my lips softly and quickly.

I smiled. "I love you too, Draco." With that said and…um…_done_ we walked into the Great Hall and sat with our house.

As I sat down Harry smiled at me. I could tell it was a fake smile, though. That didn't take any time to figure out.

I wanted to say I was sorry, but why should _I_apologize when _he_ got mad at _me_ for no reason. Well, he did have a reason, but it was a stupid one. I went out with Draco Malfoy, his enemy, so he put his friendship at risk so he could stay the same.

All the sudden he grabbed my arm and walked me out of the Great Hall. We walked all the way to the Transfiguration classroom. He stopped and looked at me. I narrowed my eyes.

"What?" I asked. He let his eyes meet the floor. "Hermione, I'm sorry." He mumbled. I smirked.

"What? I couldn't hear you." He glanced up at me. 

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for… you know." He said in his normal tone. I grinned. I had the best idea ever.

"Sorry about, what?" I asked again. He looked straight into my honey eyes. I blushed lightly.

"I'm sorry about getting mad at you for going out with Malfoy. Listen, Hermione I was just scared that you were going out with a Slytherin. You know they have a bad reputation. I just don't ant you to get hurt." He said quickly.

I smiled and held his hands like a friend would. "It's okay, Harry." He smiled. Then there was a long period of silence. _'Tell him, Hermione, tell him!'_ A voice echoed through my mind. As I opened my mouth to tell him, Ginny walked in.

"Ron wants you." She said shyly. Harry looked at her and then me. I smiled and nodded. He walked out. I hit my head with the bottom of my hand. 'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' I yelled at myself through my thoughts.

_~*~*~Don't always find I should tell the world just how I'm_

_Feeling it cuz…_

_I wanna be sure you feel the same_

_The more that I think about it_

_You need to know_

_There's no other way._

_No, no…~*~*~_

_ _

_~*~*~ I just can't help myself I'm falling in love with you._

_(Love, love)_

_It doesn't matter what you say and do._

_(No matter what you say, No matter what you do)_

_Just give me a chance_

_And I know I'll make you understand why…_

_I just can't help my self I'm falling in love with you. ~*~*~_

_ _

That night I sat in the common room all alone. I sat there thinking of Harry. Why hadn't I told him earlier? 'Because you thought you were too young to fall in love.' I thought.

"Yeah, you fell in love with Harry when you were eleven, but it _still_ hasn't wore off." I said out loud. Then all the sudden Draco appeared in front of me. 

"You did?" He asked nicely. I nodded.

"Yes, don't hate me though Dra-"

He smiled. "I knew you did, Mione. It's okay." I gaped at him. Did Draco Malfoy just say that? I smiled.

"Really?"

"Really." He said pulling me up and into a hug. "Thank you, Draco." I whispered. He kissed my lips softly. I looked into his silvery eyes.

"What was that for?" I asked. He smirked. "One last time."

As he left tears were streaming down my face. 'Don't forget me.' I thought. Harry walked in right after Draco left. How great can this get? Okay, I was being sarcastic.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked concern filling his eyes. I turned to face him. "Draco."

"That little- I'm going to kill him-"

"He was so sweet." I whispered. Harry gawked at me. I looked up into his emerald eyes. "What do you mean?" He asked; confusion filled his voice.

I hugged him. "I Love You, Harry Potter!" I said happily, still crying. He hugged me back hesitantly.

"How- how long?" He asked. I pulled back. 

"Since I first saw you." I whispered.

_~*~*~You must have been sent…_

_You must have been sent from heaven above_

_You're everything I have been dreaming of_

_Too good to be true_

_No, no I don't think so_

_Baby no.~*~*~_

He smiled and kissed my lips passionately. I was surprised for a moment. After I was over the shock I kissed him back. His hands were on my back; supporting me up so I wouldn't fall back. 

About five minutes later, I pulled back. "Harry-" I began. He put a finger to my lips. I let out a sigh.

"Hermione, I love you too." He whispered into my ear. I shivered. 'Did he really just say that?' I asked myself.

"Did you just say that-"

He nodded. "Yes, I did." I smiled and kissed him again. 

_~*~*~ I just can't help myself I'm falling in love with you._

_(Love, love)_

_It doesn't matter what you say and do._

_(No matter what you say, No matter what you do)_

_Just give me a chance_

_And I know I'll make you understand why…_

_I just can't help my self I'm falling in love with you. ~*~*~_

The next day when I woke up I was lying in Harry's arms in the common room. 'He really loves me.' I remember thinking.

"You really do love me don't you?" I whispered. He smiled and kissed my lips softly. 

"Hermione Granger, I just couldn't help myself." I looked at him confused.

"Huh?" He smiled again.

"I fell in love with you." He whispered kissing me again.

_{Draco's Pov}_

_ _

I looked through the window to the Gryffindor Common Room. I saw Hermione kiss Harry. I smiled.

_~*~*~Time, sometimes the time just slips away_

_And you're left with yesterday_

_Left with the memories_

_I, I'll always think of you and smile_

_And be happy for the time_

_I had you with me_

_Though we go our seperate ways_

_I won't forget so don't forget _

_the memories we made _

_ _

_Please remember, please remember_

_I was there for you _

_and you were there for me_

_Please remember, our time together_

_The time was yours and mine _

_while we were wild and free_

_Please remember, please remember me _

_ _

_Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say_

_And it's sad to walk away _

_with just the memories_

_Who's to know what might have been_

_We'll leave behind a life and time _

_I'll never know again_

_ _

_ _

_Please remember, please remember_

_I was there for you _

_and you were there for me_

_And remember, Please remember me _

_ _

_Please remember, please remember_

_I was there for you _

_And you were there for me_

_Please remember, our time together_

_The time was yours and mine _

_While we were wild and free_

_Then remember, please remember me _

_ _

_And how we laugh and how we smile_

_And how this heart was yours and mine_

_and how a dream was out of reach_

_I stood by you, you stood by me_

_We took each day and made it shine_

_We wrote our names across the sky_

_We ride so fast, we ride so free_

_And I knew that you had me _

_ _

_Please remember, please remember….~*~*~_

"You're a lucky guy, Potter." I said outloud before walking off to the Slythering Common room as the clock hit 7:30am. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I hope ya liked! I had sooo much fun writing it!!!!

_ _


End file.
